


surprise

by renmoojunskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Family Death, Jisung is in love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parent Problems, Past Drug Use, Suicide, Toxic Relationships, changbin is oblivious, changbin sucks at picking relationships, i promise it is cute difngkgmdk, mother death, past alcohol problems, small fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renmoojunskz/pseuds/renmoojunskz
Summary: changbin isnt good at picking partners and has a bad past. but jisung has always been there for him. and now they have to figure out how to actually confess to each other.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	surprise

“hey i'm going to get some groceries, do you want to come with me? do you need anything?” jisung asks, staring at the back of changbins head as the older boy works at his desk.

“um… no i don't think so, just some coffee creamer we are out of that. i like the-”

“we have lived together for 5 years. i know what you like. i'll get creamer. and snacks for your office. be back soon.”

“thanks sungie,” changbin turns to smile softly before jisung disappears.

changbin and jisung have lived together for 5 years but they have been best friends since middle school.

jisungs family treated changbin like a second son since they met him that day. the worst day of changbins life.

it was about 3 months after they became friends in 6th grade.

changbins parents had problems.

real problems.

changbins dad was an alcoholic. killing himself slowly with whiskey and beer. and his mom was working 2 jobs to put ends together. 

his dad never touched changbin. but that doesn't mean he didnt touch his mom.

the amount of nights that way too young changbin spent in the bathroom with his mom putting bandages and ice everywhere was just not right.

and his dad liked to make changbin feel useless. like he couldn't do anything right or help his mom in any way.

but changbin worked through it.

the night (or early morning) that changbin met jisungs parents was the day he found his mom dead on the bathroom floor. she had taken her whole bottle of antidepressants while changbin was at the park with jisung playing basketball.

it was midnight but by the time changbin was done screaming and crying, it was 4am. his dad was nowhere to be seen and changbin had no idea what to do. so he took the landline phone and punched in jisungs number. 

it took 4 tries before someone picked up. jisung had a phone in his room so he could talk to his friends. he was the one who answered.

“changbin? is that you?” he had definitely been woken up. “changbin?”

“i can't breathe jisung. i can't breathe.”

“what happened?”

“my mom- oh my god jisung i need help. someone.”

“changbin hyung what's wrong?”

“shes cold. she was cold when i got home that's not good right? she won't wake up, jisung. that's not good. i couldn't figure out how to help i tried i tried it's been hours i've been trying for hours. she wont wake up. what do i do? what's happening?? jisung i dont understand whats wrong with her!!” changbins chest was tight and he felt like someone was squeezing his intestines together.

“hold on hold on. i'm waking my mom up.”

changbin can't hear anything. he should have called the police. the people that could help. but he didn't know what was going on. he was only 12 years old. he didn't know what was happening.

“hello? is this changbin? im jisungs mom. can you tell me what's wrong honey?”

“she isn't- waking up- i can't-”

“your mom? she isn't breathing?”

“i don't understand.”

“sweetheart don't move. we will be there in 5 minutes.”

the line goes dead and 7 minutes later, they find changbin laying on the floor hyperventilating.

jisung hugs him and tries to comfort him, also not understanding what's happening.

his mom finds changbins mom in the bathroom and calls the police.

that was the worst day of changbins life.

even after his mom was gone, his dad never hit him. he just yelled a lot. and made him feel like shit.

but he didn't care when changbin was gone. so he was at jisungs more than at his own house. he had his own room although he slept in jisungs more. 

changbin doesn't know where he would be.

but he still had problems.

mainly being that he chose the worst people to fall in love with.

first there was the girl who took him to parties.

she got him addicted to drugs. nothing too big but he couldn't go 4 hours without being stoned off of weed or drunk.

and she never loved him. used him as a vanity piece to attract girls. she was gay.

broke his heart when he found her cheating for the 5th time. but he forgave her over and over again so he should've that time, right? just a mistake… right?

well jisung was there too and he slapped that smirk off her face and pulled changbin out and straight to rehab. he was only 18.

but he pulled through quickly and hasn't had a drink or gotten high since.

the second was the boy who used him for attention. he just wanted someone to give him affection. and changbin gave him his whole world.

but he left. because he never loved changbin and jisung was right there when changbin came home ready to down a bottle of whiskey.

he took it and dumped it before it was even open and took 2 weeks off work to help changbin get better. he was a month out of rehab and only 5 months short of 20 years old.

and the third was a boy who hit him a few times and made him feel just like he did when he was with his dad. he never loved changbin.

changbin hid it from jisung for three months but as he got worse and lost more weight, jisung put two and two together and had changbin break up with him. 

and he was there for the month it took for changbin to recover.

and the fourth was two years ago, after he turned twenty one.

he opened up to her about his whole life and she used it against him and told all of his friends he had in college and made it seem like he killed his mother and was a drug addict.

all of his friends left him but he stayed with her because he didn't believe jisung when he told changbin that she did it.

but he was still there when she broke up with him because she never loved him. he was there and he never left changbins side.

and last year the boy that was sweet and amazing for 5 months and then tried to force changbin to do things he wasn't ready for. and when changbin hit him and yelled he broke changbins wrist. he never loved changbin he only wanted sex.

jisung was the one who took him to the hospital and helped him eat and shower when he couldnt.

changbin knew that eventually jisung would get tired of the same thing and leave him.

and changbin dreads that day.

“im home!!” changbin snaps out of his thoughts. how long was he daydreaming?

jisung prances into their bedroom and plants a sweet kiss on changbins cheek.

“hey, you weren't gone long.” changbin smiles, closing his laptop and shutting off everything.

"uhhh about two hours…” jisung chuckles. “its nearly 9pm, hyung. get ready for bed. it's time for meds too.”

changbin stands and stretches, stripping his shirt and changing his jeans to sweatpants before following jisung to the kitchen and letting the younger boy place 3 pills in his hand.

he swallows them dry and then leads the way back to the bedroom.

they aren't actually sleeping yet. watching criminal minds and working separately. jisung on editing the new story from the company (he's a publisher and editor for short novels) and changbin on music.

changbin hadn't ever released any but he had at least 50 songs finished. 3 of jisungs books that he edited for his normal authors reached #1 best sellers.

they were happy.

“hey i rented a studio for tomorrow. an actual producing studio.”

“really? that's so fun!”

“yeah kinda sick of the same old stuff wanna try some professional stuff.”

“i wish i could go with you but-”

“you have to finish that story next week. i know sungie.” changbin smiles as jisungs head falls on his shoulder.

“sorry hyung. next time.”

the two go on to do their other things and jisung is the first to shut his laptop and put his notebooks and everything on the bedside table, curling into changbins side and falling asleep quickly.

an hour later changbin follows suit.

-

changbin walks into the building, staring at the high ceilings and important looking people around.

“hi, im seo changbin i rented a producing room for today.”

the receptionist types away and hands him a key and he's on his way.

excitement bubbles in his chest.

he loves making music.

he's so excited looking at everything until he runs right into someone.

“oh god i am so so sorry-”

“its fine! i wasn't looking-”

“neither was i- oh wow.” the boy in front of changbin. his cheeks were dusted with freckles and his hair was a vibrant pink, his smile was blinding.

a blush rises up his neck.

“sorry you're just so pretty-” changbin clears his throat. “im changbin.”

“felix,” he smiles again, more shy now.

“i uh rented a studio to produce.” 

“i make choreo here.” 

“wow thats cool,” changbin smiles. “maybe ill rent another studio to see you again,”

felix blushes harder, “i'm here all week except sundays.” 

“good to know,”

the two part ways, both smiling like idiots.

-

“i met a cute boy.”

jisung looks over his glasses at changbin as the older boy walks in.

“a very cute boy.”

“yeah? at the studio?”

“yeah! he makes choreography and he's got these really cute freckles. he's really small and shy and we only had one conversation but i rented the studio for tomorrow too because he said he's there everyday except sunday and i think i'm going to ask him to get coffee with me.” changbin rambles, smiling.

“well be careful with it.”

“i will! he seems really sweet and innocent.”

“alright well let's get to bed now, medicine time.”

jisung sets his laptop and notebooks aside and stands, giving changbin a kiss on the cheek before leading him out to the kitchen.

“make any good songs?”

“yeah! there's a few i'm excited about actually. so the boy isn't the only reason im going back.”

“it's good that you're in a great mood, bin.” 

changbin smiles and takes the pills and they go back to their room to get ready for their nightly routine.

jisung sorts through his skin care and plops on changbins lap to smear a clay mask on his face. they did this once a week.

changbin was beaming as jisung smeared the mud on his face and handed it to him to do the same on his face.

jisung stares blankly at changbins nose as the older man happily applies the mask.

they work separately and wash the mask off together before applying sheet masks and working another 30 minutes and applying lotion and oil. then it's quiet the rest of the night until jisung falls asleep on him first and changbin finally sets his laptop aside to sleep himself.

-

“changbin!” a voice calls as changbin goes to unlock his rented studio the next day.

said boy turns to see felix and he grins wide. “hey!”

“back again so soon?” the smaller boy giggles and bounces up to him.

“yeah i uh wanted to ask you something.” changbin coughs nervously. “i know we met literally 24 hours ago but youre really cute and i really want to take you for coffee or ice cream or something.”

“yeah… that sounds really nice.”

so they exchange numbers and the next morning changbin wakes up to a text.

“morning hyung! i was thinking we could get coffee today? i go to the studio at 2 so we have plenty of time! xx”

changbin smiles and looks down at jisung drooling on his chest.

“yeah! if you send the coffee shop i can meet you there in 30!”

after changbin gets the coffee shops name, he pries jisung from him gently and covers him up, the younger snoring softly and curling into the blanket.

He gets dressed quickly and is out the door soon, leaving jisung a text so he doesn't worry when he wakes up alone, since changbin never gets out of bed until jisung wakes up.

changbin is smiling and practically bouncing as he drives to the coffee shop.

when he gets there felix waves him to the table he was sitting at.

this was going to be fun.

-

“jisung. this is my boyfriend felix.” changbin beams.

“well after two months i finally met him. hi, im changbins best friend since middle school.” jisung acknowledges.

changbin finally brought felix to their apartment after two months of dating him. he was always scared to introduce his partners to jisung since he always judged them hard the second he met them.

“hi! i have heard so much about you!”

jisung clears his throat, setting the dish towel down and stepping away from the sink where he was washing dishes. “what are your intentions? any close friends? where are you from? have you ever cheated on a boyfriend or girlfriend? any anger issues or mental problems?”

“jisung.” changbin sighs. “lets not do that.”

“uh.. it's okay. i'm from australia. i have a few friends that i hang around with but they are all dating someone. i just really like changbin he's a really sweet guy and i can see us being together a long time. i've never cheated and i don't have any problems.”

“friends names? what part of australia?”

“minho hyung, chan hyung, and hyunjin. and sydney. but i moved here a few years ago. my mom is korean actually.”

“alright. well just so you know i don't like you. and don't take it personally. i don't like any of his boyfriends or girlfriends. and i will be keeping an eye on you and if you ever do anything to hurt him, your ass is going to be kicked. real hard.”

“that's fine! i'm sure we will become good friends when you see me for who i am!” felix beams, arm through changbins.

“are you done jisung? i'm going to take him home now.”

“be safe.”

changbin continues to apologize the whole time he drives felix home.

“hyung it okay! i get protective friends. chan hyung, my roommate, is the same way.”

“he's just really…. i've been through a lot and he's been the only person i had for a long time.”

“it's really fine, im sure he will like me eventually. and you can meet chan hyung soon!”

changbin smiles. 

felix really was perfect.

-

“7 months and i have only seen him once,” jisung shakes his head.

“well you kind of scared him.” changbin laughs, adjusting his tie.

jisung comes up behind him and turns him around to smooth the shirt and fix the tie again. “have you met his friends? his parents?”

“no but tonight i am meeting his roommate after dinner.”

“that's good, be safe. don't eat anything with msg you'll get a migraine and your medicine is in a little bag in your wallet, don't forget to take it.”

“jisung you're not my dad, don't worry i know how to take care of myself.”

“I know i just worry, hyungie.” jisung sighs, pulling changbins jacket over the older boy's shoulders.

changbin slips into it. “i know. okay i love you i'll be home later.”

he kisses jisungs forehead and is out the door.

changbin wanted to take felix on a really nice date tonight. they have been together over 7 months, one of his longest relationships, and he really liked felix. he planned on telling him he loved him tonight.

changbin reaches the restaurant where they are meeting and heads in.

“reservation for seo changbin,”

“right this way,”

changbin smiles and follows the waiter to the table.

“hey babe!” changbin smiles, kissing felix sweetly before sitting across from him.

“hey,” felix smiles.

“ready to order?”

“yeah hold on one second,” felix turns towards the bathrooms.

“waiting for someone?” changbin laughs, joking.

“actually…” 

changbin watches as a muscular blonde boy approaches their table and sits next to felix.

“hi, im chan,” he smiles.

“um… i thought i was meeting him after dinner not during our date…”

“actually i want to talk to you about something,”

changbin furrows his brows.

“chan and i are in an open relationship. i've been with him for 3 years now and we want to talk about you and him,”

“woah hold on,” changbin interrupts.

“i know i know, but i do want you to know chan and i havent done anything together the past 7 months since we got together because i don't want to be cheating on you. but i've been talking about you to him and him to you to see how you like each other just by that and you seem to like him and he certainly likes you so i want to know if you're interested in maybe-”

“felix you have been lying to me about this? if you would have said this in the beginning it would have been fine but i had no idea and that's definitely cheating in some way. i don't really like the idea of poly. i have nothing against it but i don't like it for myself so no. im sorry felix but seriously this isn't right you should have said something when i first asked you out.”

“i didn't think it would be a big deal, i can swear to you that i haven't so much as slept in the same bed as chan since i went on that first date with you.”

“its true changbin-”

“no. no no no, you were lying to me,” changbin has tears in his eyes. “this is cheating. you were cheating on him with me and that's not right. you lied to me. why didn't you just tell me beforehand and it would have been fine?”

“changbin-”

“seriously? no. no i can't do this. felix i love you but i really can't do this. this is done, you- you- no. just-” changbin stands too fast, his chair knocking over making people look at him.

“you love me?” felix stands too, tears on his cheeks, and chan stands next to him.

“i have to go,”

changbin runs out of the building to his car. but he sits there for a few minutes, shaking and crying too hard to drive, before he calms down enough to start the car and drive home.

but the second he is up the stairs to his apartment, he's crying again.

“you're back already?” jisungs voice floats through the house and changbin lets out a clenched sob. “changbin??” 

jisung is in front of him in a matter of seconds.

“changbin? hyung? what happened?”

changbin starts rambling about what happened, sobbing, hiccuping, sniffling and shaking between the horribly put together sentences. but jisungs seems to understand well enough.

“hyung you need to sit before you completely pass out from lack of air. please.”

changbin lets himself be guided to the bedroom.

“what do you need hyung? anything?”

“im so fucking-” hiccup. “exhausted and upset and i just-” hiccup. “really want to go to sleep and-” hiccup.

“breathe hyungie. breathe.” jisung lays down next to him and lets changbin pull him to his chest, still crying but less painful now.

after a few hours of clinging to jisung so hard that it almost hurt, changbin lets jisung get up to get his medicine and takes it calmly.

he sniffles into jisungs shoulder, holding onto him until he finally falls asleep.

-

“i don't know, hyunjin,” jisung sighs, being extra quiet so he doesnt wake up changbin, “now isn't the right time to confess my undying love for him,”

“come on jisung, you have loved him since 8th grade. i know he loves you too he's just troubled.”

“he just had a breakup a few days ago. the guy was in an open relationship with some other guy and didn't tell changbin until over 7 months later and tried to get changbin to join them. felix was a nice boy so it's really sad. they had not had any other problems until then and changbins just devastated. i really can't right now.”

“i think hes just oblivious or too caught up in his own life trying to find the perfect person that he doesn't realize that you're right there and you have always been right there,”

“i really can't hyunjin. i gotta go he's going to wake up soon. i'll talk to you at work today okay?”

“you're coming to work?”

jisung pauses, “um… yeah no probably not. but i'll call you later okay?”

“alright..”

jisung as right. Just a few minutes after he hung up, changbin stumbled out of the bedroom into the kitchen.

it had been 5 days since it happened and changbin has been mostly sleeping, crying, and laying in bed.

jisung makes sure he eats and drinks water, takes his medicine, and has helped him shower once already.

“hyung you stink. can you take a shower?”

changbin swallows thickly. “yeah,” he nods.

his head was lowered and his eyes nearly closed, completely deflated.

jisung takes his cheeks and lifts his face. changbin looks at him with watery eyes and sniffs softly. “hyung you'll get through this. you always do. and i'll be right by your side as i always am.”

changbin nods and leans his forehead on jisungs.

jisung smiles, petting his face gently. “i love you hyung, you're going to be fine. now go take a shower.”

changbin nods yet again and disappears to the bathroom.

jisung sighs, getting ready to brew some coffee.

he should change, he's wearing one of changbins old gym shirts and sweatpants, but he isn't going anywhere today and he's comfortable.

so he decides against it and he stands in front of the counter, leaning his elbows on it and sipping coffee.

he doesn't hear changbin get out of the shower but a little while later, a pair of arms circle his waist from behind. 

jisung straightens up and leans back into it, sighing softly and letting changbin sway them, the older boy's hands on his stomach and head on his shoulder, jisung holding his mug in one hand and his other over changbins.

they stay there in silence for a while until jisung steps away to set his now empty mug down.

he flips on his speaker and connects his phone, playing slow songs.

this is what they usually do when changbin start to pick himself up.

spend a day swaying together, watching sad movies and eating take out.

and that's exactly what they do this time as well.

hyunjin was right. he needed to confess soon because this was eating him alive. and it had been for years, slowly.

even if it meant being rejected, jisung had to tell changbin. and he wouldn't leave if it was a rejection, he could get over that.

or at least he really hopes so.

-

“just do it jisung. you can do it. it's not that hard.” jisung whispers to himself as he stands outside the door.

finally he takes a breath and steps in, setting the groceries down and clearing his throat. “changbin?”

“jisung!!”

oh no.

“jisungie youre home!! you've been gone so long~”

“are you drunk changbin?”

“no!” changbin scoffs, stumbling on his way into the kitchen and almost falling. “okay maybe a little.”

“changbin why would you do that? you've been sober for years.”

“makes it easier..”

“easy for what?” 

“to love you~” changbin slurs, stumbling into jisung and in a split second they're kissing.

it might be surprising to hear but in all their years of friendship and experimenting with sexuality, they had never ever kissed before.

jisung is surprised as changbins hands cup his face gently and then pull him in by the waist.

hes shocked completely still.

changbin is kissing him.

and he definitely will not remember it tomorrow.

but jisung does something stupid and wreckless that makes the situation much worse.

he kisses back, hands in changbins hair and pushing harder.

god it felt so fucking good to finally kiss the man of his dreams after years of wishing for it.

but he pulls aways when changbin deepens it and clears his throat.

“you need to go to bed,” jisung straightens his shirt and pushes changbin back.

the older boy pouts childishly, “but-”

“go to bed. now.” jisung snaps.

changbin blinks a few times and then stumbles his way to their bedroom.

jisung sighs hard and groans.

he searches for the alcohol and dumps it.

there was no way he was going to sleep tonight. not with the fight that is going to happen tomorrow.

-

“jisung? are you out here? fuck my head hurts,” 

jisung sets aside his laptop and stands.

it was 2pm and he finally got up, but changbin already knew what was about to come.

“well good morning,” jisung crosses his arms over his chest.

“um yeah… listen jisung i-”

“why would you do that to yourself? after doing so well for so fucking long. changbin that was so stupid of you.”

“i know i know it won't happen again i'll go get rid of the rest of it-”

“already did that. so tell me. do you even remember last night at all?”

“yes jisung.” changbin swallows. “and i'm so sorry for kissing you. i dont know what i was thinking and i understand youre upset and angry with me but it didnt mean anything and i was just drunk and being really stupid.”

jisung blinks. “so it didn't mean anything to you?”

“what? jisung we are best friends i would never do anything to jeopardize that.”

“maybe it meant something to me.” 

the two boys stare at each other for a few seconds. “wait. jisung-”

“no no i get it trust me. i fucking get it. im not broken and fucked up like all the other piece of shit people you have dated. you only like the ones that are fucked up and hurt you in the end. so i fucking get why you would never like me anyway because all ive ever done is take care of you and love you. no dont fucking worry i completely get it changbin.” jisung scoffs, obviously irritated.

“hey jisung that's not true don't just assume-”

“i'm not assuming!!! you only like people that fucking hurt you! that are all messed up! so i fucking understand!”

“stop getting upset you won't let me talk!” 

“i dont need you to talk! you know what's really fucked up?! youre too busy finding another person to fuck up your life and ruin you to see how i need you too! i'm always busy taking care of you because you can't take care of yourself! my mom is sick, did you fucking know that?? of course you fucking didnt! i'm sick of always taking care of you! i need your help too! i need your fucking help changbin but you dont care youre too focused on yourself and helping you fucking tears me apart! i cant keep doing this and not getting help in return im fucking wearing myself down changbin!”

“jisung i didn't know. you need to talk to me. i didn't know because you never talk to me and you never have. how am i supposed to help you when you wont tell me what's wrong?? youre always so kept to yourself i never know how you're feeling!”

“im in love with you changbin and i have been since fucking middle school! youre too fucking stuck up your own ass that you couldnt tell the one person that actually loves you and wont fuck you over has been here the whole time!”

“i can't read minds jisung! how was i supposed to fucking know that!?”

“i'm sick of this changbin! im sick of taking care of you its making me fucking depressed! i cant fucking do this anymore!”

“jisung dont fucking say that! you know youre all i have and if you would just talk to me about these things it would be so much fucking easier for you but i cant help you if i dont know whats going on!”

“i cant talk to you when you constantly have your own shit! fuck this, get out of my way.” jisung shoves past him and grabs his work things and his keys. “im fucking leaving. dont fucking call me or fucking text dont fucking come look for me i need time to fucking cool off and you need time to get your fucking life together.”

“dont fucking do that jisung. JISUNG DONT FUCKING WALK OUT!” changbin yells. “im sorry! jisung!”

but he was already out the door.

jisung slams the door and rushes down the stairs, half expecting changbin to actually follow him.

but he doesn't.

and jisung doesnt think twice before calling hyunjin.

“hey jisung whats up?”

“can i stay at your place for a while?”

“uh yeah sure.. as long as you need. what happened?”

“i'll tell you when i get there.”

-

A week without jisung is like a week in hell for changbin.

no sleep, just sitting around the house in silence. no appetite but forcing himself to eat.

he didn't call or text. he knew where jisung went. but he wanted to so bad.

and he prays that jisung does come home.

because if he doesn't, changbin really doesn't know what he's going to do.

as he is sitting on the couch thinking, the door opens.

“jisung?”

“nice try but no,” hyunjin laughs. “just picking up some of jisungs clothes. he can't keep wearing mine and seungmins every day.”

“when is he coming home?” changbin follows hyunjin to the bedroom where he grabs jisungs bag and starts taking clothes and other necessities.

“not sure, you need to work on yourself and so does he.”

“but i'm working on it and now i know how he was feeling and we can fix it. i want to fix it.”

“fix his feelings?”

“no no! not like that. listen… i didnt think jisung liked me like that. and if i did things would have been a lot different.”

“so you love him?”

“of course i love him i just always pushed it away. just.. please tell him to come home so we can work this out.”

“ill talk to him but you should still work on yourself. and clean this place up its disgusting.” hyunjin crinkles his nose as he heads out.

and changbin does just that. he spends the whole day cleaning the entire apartment because maybe just maybe it'll make jisung happy when he does come back.

maybe he should text him.

because if he says he is sorry, maybe jisung will come back sooner.

and that's all changbin really wants.

“jisung i am really sorry. i should have urged you to talk to me more and helped you even without knowing what was actually going on. i do love you. more than a friend. and i have for years. you're right i was too focused on myself and the wrong people to really realize and i never thought you could ever like me like that because of how i am. i'm really sorry jisung. i love you so much. i won't pressure you to come home or beg. i want you to take your time calming down and feeling better before we talk about this and work this out. but i'll wait for you no matter how long it takes. im really sorry jisung. i love you.” 

he's surprised he could word it the way that he wanted and he presses send.

it's midnight now, and changbin has barely slept for a week and now he's just exhausted from cleaning and stressing out.

so he goes to bed and completely passes out.

-

changbin wakes up to the smell of coffee.

he shoots up and sniffs again. maybe he's going crazy.

slowly and cautiously he makes his way to the kitchen, the cold air hitting his bare chest and legs and making him shiver.

“good afternoon, hyung. i figured this would wake you before anything else would.”

changbin completely relaxes and surges forward to encase jisung in a tight hug, lifting the younger boy in the air and burying his face in jisungs neck.

jisung sighs, hands in changbins hair and cheek on the side of changbins head.

“oh my god you came back.”

“your text kind of brought me to my senses.”

changbin sets him down and cups his face before kissing him softly.

jisungs hands rest on changbins shoulders and he leans into the kiss happily.

“i love you so much, jisung, and i'm so sorry i didn't tell you sooner,”

“It's okay, i could have said something too,” jisung sighs, hands on changbins chest.

“but we know now,” changbin smiles. “and we can work on this. on us. i know we can.”

“i know. i'm sorry i yelled and got angry, i was just frustrated and mad. we can work this out like normal people and talk to each other.”

jisung smiles and pecks his lips again. “you cleaned really well, this is the cleanest this place has been since we moved in,”

changbin chuckles. “i know, let's go watch movies.”

“hey hey hey,” jisung stops him. “that's it?”

“what?”

“nothing else?”

“oh! will you be my boyfriend jisung?”

jisung grins, “of course.”

-

a week. it had been a week and they were fighting.

“jisung you can't avoid me! we need to talk about these things!”

“you don't care! the only reason you do is because we fought about this and you almost lost me so youre just pretending to care!”

“stop that! i'm your boyfriend and i love you! i care! we can't just not talk about our problems! you have to let me help you!”

“you cant help me! you have your own shit!”

“that means nothing jisung! i love you. and we need to communicate and help each other.”

jisung was not angry anymore, just upset. “i know i know.”

“so you have to talk to me,” changbin steps forward and cups jisungs face. “tell me whats going on.”

jisung nods and sighs. “it's just my mom, shes been sick shes getting older and she refuses to go to the doctor but she… i think she's losing her memory changbin. the other day it took her a few minutes to even know who i was. and she's lost weight and she forgets to eat… i don't know what to do changbin.”

“oh baby,” changbin pulls him into a hug. “lets go visit her okay? and we should take her to the doctor too,”

and they do just that.

turns out, his mom has early onset dementia and alzheimers.

they suggested that he find an assisted living home so now changbin and jisung are sitting at the kitchen table looking at places on changbins laptop.

“baby? are you listening?”

jisung blinks, “yeah sorry.”

“It's okay. i know it's a lot. but we will find a good place for her.”

jisung is glad he has changbin. he always has but now he is even closer and they can share their love.

-

3 years. 

3 whole years together and they are engaged.

they rarely fight and they spend every saturday visiting jisungs mom.

“so,” jisung clears his throat. “guess what i found cleaning yesterday,”

changbin looks up from his work and turns to him. “what's that?”

“this,” jisung offers the small box and changbins face goes pale. “is it what i think it is?”

“um…” changbin coughs. “yes but-”

jisung squeals. “oh my god!!”

“jisung you should have left it i was planning,” changbin groans but lets jisung crawl onto his lap.

“what kind of plans???”

“well i bought something else too and i was going to do it when i showed you that.”

“what is it?”

“a… house…?”

“oh my god!” jisung grins, “you're so perfect,”

“well you kind of ruined the surprise.”

“sorry sorry. i never saw anything! i promise!”

changbin chuckles, “it's fine it was going to be tomorrow anyway.”

jisung giggles, “well i am excited then,”

“you should be it's a great surprise.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! @MlNBINSUNG the first i is an L


End file.
